Instinto
by Sandy Lane 7
Summary: Lois Lane e Clark Kent são apenas bons amigos até que uma noite acaba mudando tudo entre eles.


_Baseado em ''Instinct'' – Smallville_

Lois estava se arrumando para o jantar com Sebastian. Ele achava que era um encontro, mas ela sabia que ele estava mentindo. Seu faro jornalístico apurado e sua eterna desconfiança fizera com que ela descobrisse que ele trabalhava para Tess Mercer. Podia esperar qualquer coisa da mulher que assumira o comando da LuthorCorp no lugar do desaparecido Lex Luthor e achava que Tess estava atrás de informações que Lois tinha.

Quando Chloe desaparecera, Lois se disfarçara de empregada francesa e pegara um pendrive dentro da mansão Luthor. Talvez Mercer o quisesse de volta. Lois teve vontade de rir consigo mesmo. Tess e Sebastian achavam mesmo que ela era uma tonta? Ela poderia ainda trabalhar no porão, mas não era uma jornalista iniciante. A repórter conhecia um embuste de longe.

Lois foi pegar as joias dentro do quarto e quando voltou para sala, viu Clark pegando uma bolsa de Jimmy Olsen. Franziu a testa.

\- Smallville? O que faz aqui?

\- Ahn... Vim pegar a bolsa do Jimmy e levar para o Planeta Diário. – ele mentiu descaradamente. O interesse de Clark era conferir se as fotos do Blur que o fotógrafo tirara revelavam o seu rosto.

\- É contínuo do Jimmy agora? – ironizou Lois.

\- Só ajudando um amigo, Lois. – Clark justificou e olhou para o vestido vermelho que Lois trajava. Ela estava muito sexy. – Vai a algum lugar vestida assim? – perguntou, sem resistir.

\- Um encontro. – ela deu um sorriso provocador. – Algum de nós sabe o que é isso.

\- Hum... Claro. – ele fez bico. Lois e Clark eram amigos, mas ultimamente ele não conseguia evitar às vezes pensar nela como mais do que isso, embora achasse que Lois jamais lhe daria abertura para tanto. Para ela, Clark Kent era só um farmboy de Smallville. – Mas precisa ser com um vestido desse? Não está muito curto e colado?

Lois olhou para si mesma e depois para ele.

\- Virou fiscal agora? Está cheio de novos cargos, Clark. – ironizou. – Mas eu dispenso. Me olhei no espelho e adorei o que vi.

Clark ficou calado mas pensando que com um corpo daquele, não era muito difícil adorar mesmo aquela visão de Lois Lane num vestido vermelho. Aliada ao seu bom humor, inteligência, perspicácia e personalidade forte, Lois era uma mulher que realmente chamava atenção de qualquer homem. Mesmo quando estava envolvido com Lana Lang, Clark nunca fora indiferente à filha do General Sam Lane.

\- Ei, Clark. – ela chamou, tirando-o de seus pensamentos. – Já que está aqui, pode me ajudar? – Lois virou-se e ele viu que o fecho do vestido estava aberto, revelando uma pele de seda e o sutiã preto. – É só fechar. Por favor.

\- Ahn... Claro... – ele concordou, timidamente e teve que se conter para não tocar na pele dele. Parecia algo praticamente irresistível. Manteve uma distância segura e fechou. – Pronto.

\- Obrigada, Clark. – ela sorriu e colocou os brincos.

\- Lois, quem é esse cara com quem você vai sair?

\- Você não o conhece.

\- Lois, você tem certeza de que ele é um cara legal, que não é... sei lá, um maluco... Você sabe, essa cidade anda meio louca...

\- Eu sei me defender, Clark. – ela afirmou, achando graça nele. – E temos o Blur caso aconteça algo, não é assim?

\- Lois, você vai esperar que o Blur interferir caso o cara seja um psicopata?

Lois deu uma risada.

\- Clark, você nem o conhece e está aí dando fricote! Parece até que está com ciúmes! – ela insinuou e ele desviou o olhar. Ela tocou no seu peito. – Mas perdeu a chance. Quem sabe você aprenda o que é realmente um encontro.

A campainha tocou e Lois foi atender. Clark mexeu na gravata, chateado. Franziu a testa e olhou hostilmente para Sebastian, que trouxe flores para Lois.

\- Não sabia que estava ocupada... – Sebastian olhou para Clark.

\- É só o Clark. – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão, o que deixou Clark ainda mais aborrecido.

\- Prazer, Sebastian. – o mesmo estendeu a mão. Seu poder era o de absorver memórias recentes através do toque.

\- Clark Kent. – ele estendeu a mão.

Lois segurou a mão de Clark antes que Sebastian tocasse e empurrou o amigo para a porta.

\- Ele já está indo. Tenha um bom trabalho, Smallville. Tchau. – disse e bateu a porta na cara dele.

Clark bufou, chateado.

Sebastian segurou a mão de Lois no jantar e descobriu que além dela ter dado um sorriso secreto e satisfeito quando Clark fechou o seu vestido, a repórter também sabia que Sebastian não era confiável. O freak já conhecia a fama de Lois Lane e isso não o surpreendeu muito mas o obrigou a agir mais rapidamente. Levou a moça até a porta do apartamento dela e se ofereceu para entrar, mas Lois recusou delicadamente. Então era o fim do charme e o começo de uma luta. Sebastian empurrou Lois e ela revidou socando o rosto dele. Os dois trocaram tapas e empurrões até que ele conseguiu jogá-la contra a parede com um soco que tirou sangue de sua boca.

\- Desculpe, Lois, você me forçou a isso. – ele justificou e começou a procurar o pendrive.

Lois pegou o celular e mandou uma mensagem para Clark pedindo socorro. Quando Sebastian estava pronto para deferir um soco que apagaria Lois, Clark surgiu em super velocidade e atirou-o com toda a força contra a parede, fazendo-o desmaiar. Lois arregalou os olhos, mas não viu o rosto do Blur. Lois se ergueu com dificuldade depois que o herói foi embora na mesma velocidade que surgiu e Clark apareceu na porta, afobado.

\- Lois! – ele exclamou e viu que ela estava machucada. – Foi ele quem fez isso com você? – perguntou, indignado.

\- Estou bem. Já apanhei bastante no exército e na rua, não é qualquer um que me derruba. – ela contou vantagem.

\- Ah, Lois, você não tem jeito. Tem que cuidar desse ferimento. – ele falou e olhou com raiva para o desacordado Sebastian. – Mas antes vou ligar para a polícia.

Depois que a polícia foi embora levando o ainda inconsciente Sebastian, Clark fez Lois sentar no sofá e foi buscar a maleta de primeiros socorros.

\- Eu já disse que estou bem, Smallville, não quebrei nenhum osso! Sou dura na queda!

\- Eu sei que você é forte, Lois, mas um cara com o dobro da sua força bateu covardemente em você e precisa cuidar disso. – Clark falou e limpou o ferimento da boca dela, que fez uma caretinha de dor. Clark assoprou e Lois achou aquilo sexy. – Está melhor?

\- Estou ótima. Minha boca se mexe direitinho, olha. – ousada, ela o beijou, surpreendendo-o e depois se afastou. – Desculpe, Smallville, acho que bebi demais e...

Num raro momento de impulsividade, Clark retribuiu o beijo. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço e aprofundaram o beijo. Logo estavam jogados em cima do sofá dela, Lois ajudando Clark a tirar a jaqueta vermelha e a camisa azul. Não sabia que ele era tão musculoso por debaixo das roupas largas que usava e ficou agradavelmente surpresa com isso. Clark começou a fazer uma trilha de beijos pelo queixo, pescoço, enquanto suas mãos subiam pelas pernas bem torneadas dela. Lois o parou.

\- Clark... Clark... – ela falou, ofegante. – Não sei se é uma boa ideia... – disse, hesitante.

Clark estava excitado mas seu lado inseguro voltou e ele assentiu fracamente.

\- Talvez sim... Nós somos amigos e...

Lois mordeu o lábio e olhou para o tórax bem definido do rapaz.

\- Ah, nem somos tão amigos assim! – exclamou, decidida e o puxou para um beijo mais arrebatador.

Lois tirou o vestido vermelho e o jogou no chão. Clark admirou seu corpo escultural e voltou a beijar cada pedacinho dela, passando a língua calmamente pelos bicos dos seios fartos como se os saboreasse e depois os sugando, enquanto Lois gemia e agarrava os cabelos dele. Clark foi fazendo uma trilha de beijos até chegar em sua calcinha vermelha que cobria apenas o necessário. Parecia que Lois havia feito de propósito para ''matá-lo''.

Retirou a calcinha e mergulhou a língua em sua intimidade quente e úmida. Ela tremia, excitada, enquanto Clark abria a calça, sentindo-se muito excitado para pensar se talvez conseguiria fazer amor com uma humana, já que esse sempre foi um dos seus maiores temores, de machucar uma mulher no ato sexual por causa de seus poderes. Mas precisava estar dentro de Lois ou iria ficar maluco. Queria que ela o sentisse por inteiro.

À princípio, foi com calma, mais contido, penetrando-a e fazendo-a gemer, mas Lois queria mais e cravou as unhas nas costas dele, sem fazer sequer um arranhão. Clark acabou se deixando levar pelo momento de mais excitação da sua vida e intensificou as estocadas, enquanto ela pedia por mais, até que ambos chegaram ao clímax.

\- Isso foi... uau! – Lois exclamou.

\- Foi incrível mesmo. – ele concordou.

Ambos sorriram um para o outro.

Lois acordou na cama. Lembrava-se de ter repetido a dose com Clark e depois adormecido de tanto cansado. Espreguiçou-se como uma gatinha preguiçosa e satisfeita. Saiu da cama, tomou um banho e se vestiu. Clark não estava mais lá e ela não queria pensar nisso. Só esperava que ele não tivesse se arrependido. Não esperava que de repente eles virassem os apaixonados do ano, mas que pelo menos fosse uma coisa legal entre eles. Sabia que jamais teria transado com Clark se não se sentisse atraída por ele e seus sentimentos estivessem mudando com a convivência diária no jornal, mas como sempre, enterrava tudo no fundo da mente. Nadar em águas amorosas nunca fora o seu forte e ela sempre se afogava quando tentava, por isso preferia ficar no raso.

A porta se abriu e Clark estava com sacolas de compras nas mãos. Ele deu um sorriso tímido ao vê-la.

\- Ei, Lois. Bom dia.

\- Ei, Clark. Bom dia pra você também. O que são essas sacolas?

\- Eu reparei que você só tem café e um pedaço velho de pizza dentro da geladeira e resolvi comprar algo. – ele explicou. Não comentou que saíra apressado porque ouvira pedidos de socorro. Colocou as sacolas em cima da mesa. – Ia fazer um café da manhã antes de você acordar.

\- Ah... – ela deu um sorrisinho, achando fofo. – Posso voltar pra lá e dormir. – sugeriu e ele deu um sorriso tímido. – O que você trouxe?

\- Pão, queijo, presunto, laranjas, resumindo comida. Do que vive, Lois? Só de café?

\- É combustível o suficiente pra mim. Meu forte nunca foi a cozinha. – ela falou e sentou à mesa.- Quer que te ajude?

\- Ahn... Eu ainda me lembro quando você tentava ajudar minha mãe na cozinha lá em casa. – ele disse, com um sorriso debochado.

Lois lhe mostrou a língua.

\- Eu tentava!

\- Eu sei, mas até onde pude ver essa casa não é a prova de incêndio. – provocou e ela fez uma careta. Clark achou graça. – Vai sair rapidinho.

\- Eu vou me arrumar para ir para o trabalho e te dou uma carona.

\- Seu carro ainda tem freios, não é? E cintos de segurança? – indagou e ela estreitou os olhos. – Não é minha culpa se você corre como um piloto louco de fórmula 1.

\- Se fossemos no seu ritmo de tartaruga, chegaríamos no PD no próximo natal! – ela retrucou e foi se arrumar, evitando demonstrar o quanto achava aquele momento com um ar de família. Lois não queria imaginar coisas que não aconteceriam. – Vê se não demora dez anos pra se arrumar, princesa! – implicou e entrou no quarto.

Clark riu consigo mesmo. Lois era maluquinha.

\- Então, Clark, com emoção ou sem emoção? – ela o olhou, sapeca, com as mãos no volante.

\- Que tal com prudência? – ele sugeriu. – Eu não quero ter que evitar que você bata em um poste, capote ou o que é bem mais a sua cara, bater com esse carro nas pessoas.

\- E como você faria isso, farmboy? Agora tem super poderes? – ela implicou e ele ficou quieto. – Por falar nisso, eu vou entrevistar o Blur. – contou.

Clark franziu a testa.

\- Ele concordou com isso?

\- Não, mas vai. Eu vou conseguir, Clark e será minha primeira página. – prometeu. – Claro que ele não é do tipo que atende a chamados de um bat-sinal, mas eu tenho meus meios.

\- Lois, isso pode ser perigoso e... – ele começou, tentando demovê-la.

\- Clark, não começa. Atravessar a rua também é perigoso e fazemos todos os dias!

\- Lois, eu me preocupo porque é daquele tipo de kamikase. Você não tem limites.

\- E não é pra ter mesmo! Clark, nessa profissão é matar ou morrer!

\- Você fala como se fosse uma guerra...

\- E é mesmo! Aprenda, Smallville! Mais uma lição da Lois Lane pra você, aproveite. – ela deu uma piscadela.

Clark balançou a cabeça e decidiu não insistir. Lois era muito teimosa e ele teria que tomar mais cuidado para não ser reconhecido como o Blur por ela. Não por falta de confiança, pois sabia que Lois jamais contaria o seu segredo. Mas tinha que protegê-la de seus inimigos. Sabia que o fato de alguém saber do seu segredo era como pintar um alvo na testa da pessoa.

\- Hum... Lois... – pigarreou. – Eu gostei muito da nossa... noite... ontem... – falou, timidamente.

\- Também achei legal, Smallville. – ela sorriu.

Ficaram em silêncio e depois Lois ligou o carro para quebrar o clima.

\- Vai ser com emoção.

\- Ah, não Lois, por favor!

Clark mal teve tempo de colocar o cinto de segurança, enquanto Lois acelerava pelas ruas de Metropolis.

 **Planeta Diário**

Jimmy se aproximou de Lois, que digitava uma matéria.

\- Ei, Lois.

\- Ei, Jimbo. Quantos ''s'' em massacre? – perguntou.

\- Dois. – ele respondeu e ela corrigiu. – Lois, eu to na cola do Blur e consegui uma foto interessante.

\- Jimbo, primeiro você melhora o foco e depois vemos a sua foto.

\- É sério, Lois! Olha. – ele mostrou as fotos. Eram fotos que começavam desfocadas mas na última Lois pode ver o contorno da pessoa. – Eu fui batendo a foto incessantemente. Foi aí que peguei uma foto do rosto dele! Desfocada mas... pra isso existe tecnologia! – ele mostrou a imagem.

Lois olhou com atenção. Apesar de não estar muito nítido, ela tinha a impressão de conhecer aquele homem. Algo nele parecia familiar. Lois franziu a testa.

\- Bem, que ele era um homem eu já desconfiava.

\- É, eu sei que ainda não dá pra ver claramente o rosto do Blur, mas agora sabemos que ele não usa máscara. Ou seja, se eu conseguir um clique dele sem estar em super velocidade, talvez consiga ver o rosto. Que tal?

Lois olhou para Jimmy.

\- Se você conseguir isso, tem que me prometer que eu serei a primeira a saber. – falou, séria.

\- Claro. Somos parceiros, né?

\- Não, não somos, mas sim, conseguimos trabalhar bem juntos. – ela corrigiu.

Jimmy meneou a cabeça.

\- Deixa comigo, Lois.

Jimmy saiu dali empolgado. Lois ficou olhando com atenção para a foto e Clark apareceu com dois copos de café.

\- Ei, Lois.

\- Ei, Smallville. – ela pegou um copo e bebeu. – Hum, que delícia...

Clark viu a foto na mão de Lois e se reconheceu.

\- O que... você está vendo aí?

\- Uma foto que Jimmy tirou. Eu sei que ele não é bom de foco, mas essa aqui mostra que o Blur não usa máscara. Eu não sou boa com computadores, mas... – deu um telefonema. – Ei, Chloe! Tudo bom? Então, será que você poderia me fazer um favor? Eu tenho uma foto aqui e sei que você tem computadores capazes super ultra power eficientes. Você poderia melhorar uma foto pra mim? Ok, eu vou mandar sim. Beijo, Chlo, temos que marcar para almoçarmos, né? Bye!

Lois desligou e olhou para Clark, vitoriosa, enquanto ele disfarçava seu nervosismo.

\- Lois, se a identidade dele é secreta, não acho que o Blur vai querer que você revele.

\- Eu não vou revelar. Mas não custa nada dar uma olhada, né? Achei um pouco familiar, só não consigo associar a uma pessoa. – ela contou.

\- Eu só acho que você deveria falar com ele primeiro. – Clark sentou à mesa. – É algo pessoal.

\- Se torna público no momento em que ele salva a cidade toda. – ela argumentou. – Mas não sou traíra. Não vou sair por aí falando quem ele é caso eu descubra. Além do mais, pode ser alguém que não conheço.

Clark suspirou, receoso. Foi para a sala de cópias pensar no que poderia fazer. Com certeza falaria com Chloe, o difícil seria convencer Lois que a loirinha não poderia usar seus talentos para revelar a identidade do herói misterioso. Lois entrou na sala, fechou a porta e começou a fazer massagem nos ombros.

\- Nossa, está tão tenso. Parece que seus ombros são de aço.

\- Poderiam ser. – ele disse, com um ar misterioso e ganhou um beijinho. – Lois, sobre o Blur...

\- Eu já disse que vou conversar com ele. Não vou mandar imprimir mil fotos e colocar na internet. – ela o abraçou pelo pescoço. – Eu sei que você se preocupa com ele, Clark. Acha que não percebi que você admira o herói misterioso? Relaxa. Eu sei o que estou fazendo.

\- Não é falta de confiança em você, Lois, mas é que tudo isso pode gerar um grande problema.

\- Problemas são rotina pra mim. – ela brincou e ele olhou para o teto. – Você é muito certinho, Clark, tem que aprender a se remexer e deixar de vez quando o circo pegar fogo sim!

Lois dançou um pouco, tropeçou, Clark a segurou nos braços, eles trocaram olhares e ele a beijou.

\- Talvez você possa me ensinar...

\- Posso ensinar várias coisas, Clarkie. – ela disse e o jogou contra a mesa, beijando-o com ardor e depois deu uma mordidinha no pescoço dele. – Mas não aqui, porque eu sou doida, mas não a ponto de me deixar ser pega no flagra e mandada embora por assédio. – riu.

Lois saiu rebolando e Clark suspirou, excitado, afrouxando a gravata.

Lois estava no topo do prédio do Planeta Diário, respirou fundo e olhou para a paisagem de Metropolis toda iluminada à noite. Subiu na murada, abriu os braços e pulou. Clark surgiu voando e a pegou no colo, deixando-a no chão e escondendo-se nas sombras. Havia aprendido a voar graças ao seu treinamento com Jor-El, mas tinha vontade de puxar a orelha de Lois por mais essa maluquice.

\- É você... – Lois falou, animada.

\- Srta. Lane, poderia ter se machucado seriamente se eu não tivesse aparecido. – falou com tom de reprimenda.

\- Você tem que aprender a adotar um símbolo, Blur, porque o Batman pelo menos tem o refletor. – ela brincou. – Não sabia como chamar sua atenção.

\- Não iria chamar se estivesse morta. – ele falou, aborrecido.

Lois achou graça.

\- Você parece o Clark falando e... – Lois teve um estalo na mente. Pegou a foto. – Não é possível...

\- Srta. Lane...

Lois, que normalmente respeitava a vontade do herói de ficar escondido nas sombras, avançou e o puxou pelo braço. Ficou de olhos arregalados e boquiaberta.

\- CLARK! – berrou.

Clark olhava para Lois, que estava sentada no sofá da sala do seu apartamento com cara de poucos amigos. Ele sempre achava ruim quando Lois se calava, porque era sinal de que as coisas eram realmente sérias.

\- Hum... Lois... Você não vai falar nada? Eu te contei toda a minha história... Eu... eu sei que você está chateada, mas... Eu... Não podia te colocar em risco, entende? Muita gente foi prejudicada por saber o meu segredo... Queria você longe disso... Fora de ser um alvo... Lois, por favor.

Lois se ergueu e jogou o abajur contra ele, que se quebrou mas sequer arranhou Clark.

\- Você é realmente invulnerável! O Homem de Aço! Como eu fui burra! Você também mentiu quando a gente transou?!

\- Não. Eu sinto todas as sensações, só não me machuco e não sou invulnerável. Kryptonita pode até me matar.

\- Coitadinho... Seu falso! – ela deu um tapa no rosto. – Que vontade de te matar, Clark! Mentiroso! Você mente o tempo todo, Clark!

\- Não. Eu apenas omito fatos que possam me revelar e...

\- CALA A BOCA! – ela berrou. – Ai, que ódio! Eu devia te atirar pela janela!- ela andou de um lado para o outro e depois respirou fundo. – Você achava que eu ia contar pra todo mundo o seu segredo. Publicar na primeira página do Planeta Diário.

\- Não, eu jamais pensei isso. Lois, tudo que fiz foi para te proteger. Juro. Desculpe.

Lois suspirou, voltou a sentar no sofá e olhou para Clark, que parecia realmente sentido.

\- Tudo bem, eu não vou te matar. Mas se você mentir de novo pra mim, Clark, eu arranco o seu couro, não me importa se você é de aço ou de adamantium! Vou cozinhar você e jogar pro cachorros! – ameaçou.

\- Longe de mim querer despertar a sua fúria novamente.

Lois estreitou os olhos, deu um soquinho no peito dele, que a beijou.

\- Quer voar comigo?

\- Podemos? – ela perguntou, com os olhos brilhando, como uma criança animada.

Clark deu um sorriso confiante, a segurou no colo e saiu voando pela janela afora. Lois o abraçou pelo pescoço enquanto olhava fascinada para Metropolis vista do alto. Clark ouvia as batidas do coração de Lois ritmado com o seu. Pousaram de novo no apartamento dela, que deu um suspiro encantado.

\- Isso foi... super... Superman! – ela gritou. – Você é um Superman!

\- Superman? Não é um pouco... exagerado?

\- Claro que não, Clark! Com todas essas habilidades...! Superman é o nome ideal, vá por mim!

\- Se você acha...

\- E claro, você precisa de uma máscara. Jimmy e os outros fotógrafos estão na sua cola. – ela lembrou.

\- Ahn... Eu não gosto de usar máscaras.

\- Então você vai ter que pensar em algo, Clark, não dá pra sair voando por aí sem chamar atenção, né?

Clark ficou pensativo e assentiu, concordando. Depois sorriu e mexeu no cabelo dela.

\- Pelo menos agora eu tenho um codinome. Bruce vai achar interessante.

\- Rá! Eu sabia que você conhecia o Batman!

\- Você sabia que o Bruce é o Batman?

\- Hello! Sou eu! Acha mesmo que não iria perceber? Eu quem batizei o Arqueiro Verde, esqueceu?

\- Você o chamava de Arqueiro Verde bandido e só descobriu porque a Canário Negro praticamente explodiu o apartamento do Oliver com o grito.

\- Detalhes. – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão. – E o que vocês vão formar agora? O grupo dos Superamigos?

\- Ainda não sei, mas pensei em uma Liga.

\- Hum, interessante. – ela sorriu. – E você acha que a Chloe vai ficar muito surpresa quando descobrir que eu já sei sobre você?

\- Ahn... Chloe...

\- Trabalha pro Oliver e certeza que trabalha mesmo é pro Arqueiro Verde e não duvido nada dela te auxiliar. – adivinhou. – Depois que descobri sobre você, eu só juntei os fatos. – deu uma piscadela. – Agora que a raiva passou, estou achando divertido.

Clark e Lois sorriram um para o outro e ele a beijou, feliz e aliviado por não ter mais que esconder as coisas dela. Os beijos se intensificaram e os dois foram tirando as roupas um do outro e Lois o empurrou para cima do sofá, mordendo o lábio com um ar malicioso.

\- Então você sente todas as sensações?

\- Sim.

Lois sorriu, sapeca, ajoelhou e com a boca, sugou o membro dele, fazendo-o gemer de prazer até gozar. Lois limpou a boca e os dois voltaram a se beijar com ela por cima dele, se remexendo, para excitá-lo. Ele segurou as nádegas dela, apertando, enquanto sentia o gosto dela na sua boca. Lois começou a cavalgar nele, sentindo-o dentro de si, molhada e querendo se fundir àquele homem. Gozaram juntos e depois ficaram trocando beijinhos e carícias.

Clark a olhou com carinho e beijou-lhe a ponta do nariz.

\- Estou gostando de verdade de você.

\- Eu também gosto de você, Smallville. Então, você vai querer ficar comigo?

\- Quero.

\- Legal.

Riram um pro outro e voltaram a se beijar e se amar.

 **FIM**


End file.
